Craft Crossing
Craft Crossing was a single player Minecraft series featuring Nova. This was supposed to be a small series until Minecraft got stable but it actually lasted a few months. Summary The series started with Nova spawning near to four Millenaire villages with the goal of improving all of them except the one he was going to burn. In the first 8 episodes of Craft Crossing, Nova created his famous little shack in the village, he discovered the red nipples freak and he discovered how annoying bats were. On October 27th Nova had to create a new world because of the "Tale of Kingdoms" Mod. In the second and third versions of Craft Crossing the goal was to create a kingdom and upgrade it to the limit. During the course of this version he got molested by Ezio Auditore on a tower and he created his shack which he named the "Ronald McDonalds´ House". This version lasted the least with only 5 episodes. On November 11th Nova created the third and last version of Craft Crossing. He had to delete his old world because many mods updated and because in his kingdom NPCs disappeared. Before creating another world he destroyed the kingdom with TNT. In Craft Crosssing V3 Nova managed to build his kingdom, he killled some Titans, saved Will Smith and a mob of NPCs from a burning village and he linked his kingdom with his house and the other kingdom with teleporters. The series ended with Nova rage quitting. In episodes 47 and 48 (the final 2 episodes) he blew up his kingdom and killed a lot of Will Smith in the process. He also blew up the starting guild. Episodes #Welcome To The Village #Collecting For The People #The Other Villages #The Ogre ATTACKS #The Land Down Under #The Brightest Dungeon #Invasion! INVADERS ARE INVADING #The Lone Villager #Enter Tale of Kingdoms #Task Of The Order #My Colorful WOOD #The Kingdom Is Overrun #Ogre vs Kingdom + Titan Fight! #Back With A BANG! and new version.. #WTF NEW CREEPER #Will Smith To The Rescue #Saving Will Smith #Mini Creepers Going WILD #THE SOUNDS ARE GETTING TO ME #KINGDOM UNDER ATTACK #My Life Is OVER #The Missing Gay Tony #Gimmie ALL DAT Mossy Cobble #WOODEN SWORD FIGHT!!..awww #Surviving The Night #He Split... Then Split AGAIN #Kingdom is SET #Quest for Ink #And So Lay The Titan #Loot The Titan House #Hello Cow #GOT A TELEPORTER HERE #Rage Quit #Forgetful James #Mining Team #Tree Cutting Master #WEREWOLF ATTACK #Building Stuff #The Search For A Titan #Picked A Fight With The WRONG Titan #The Titan Will PAY #THAT PIG CAN FLY #Crappy Work Force is Back #The Wood Thief #OMG CHEATER #CURSED NOT BLESSED #Blowing The Kingdom #The FINAL BLOW (FINALE) Trivia *In all versions he built his shack near the kingdoms or villages. *After Craft Crossing, he started Quad-Mountain Survival, a sequel to Tri-Mountain Survival. *Will Smith was seen a lot during this series *The series is called Craft Crossing because of the mods Tale of Kingdoms and Millenaire. Also see *Tri-Mountain Survival - the previous minecraft solo by Nova *Quad-Mountain Survival - the successor of the series Category:Paragon Nova Category:Series Category:Minecraft_series Category:Completed series Category:Solo series Category:Series of 2012 Category:Finished series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series starting in 2011